


Gabah

by Wereng



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku tak tahu apa artinya itu. Ini seperti, ada makna lain di dalamnya. Aku ingin menggapainya, meraihnya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur tenggelam. Tak diijinkan mengubah karena aku tak memiliki kuasa akan hal itu. Aku lemah. Dan kotor. Tak lupa... hina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabah

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya pertama saya sekaligus percobaan publikasi di sini. Sudah pernah dipublikasikan di situs tetangga.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman tokoh-tokoh yang terdapat di dalam fanfiksi ini.

Aku menyadari ada yang menatapku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya. Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan, memberikan tanda bahwa aku tahu keberadaan orang itu pun, tidak kulakukan. Diam, dan terus menatap ke depan dengan rokok di mulut, aku mencoba tidak memedulikan keberadaannya.

Ketika bunyi bel terdengar dari sekolah yang ada di sekitar sini, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menjauhiku, barulah saat itu aku menggerakkan ekor mataku pada seorang anak lelaki pirang berseragam putih biru yang terburu-buru menuju sekolahnya.

"Huh, bocah."

Dan aku kembali menatap sungai di depanku. Memerhatikan setiap riak-riaknya, yang merupakan satu-satunya keindahan di antara sampah bekas dan sisa yang mengalir. Aku menaikkan kaki kananku ke atas bangku, seraya membuang puntung rokok ke sungai. Aku terpekur.

Ada berapa orang di kota ini yang seperti aku? Yang menjadi sumber ketidakindahan kota ini?

Puntung rokok yang kubuang tidak menyentuh air, dan justru mendarat di sebuah botol plastik bekas air mineral yang sudah dipotong menjadi dua bagian. Sampah bekasku itu laksana nahkoda, mengarungi sungai berbahaya dengan segala ancaman dan marabahaya yang kelak akan ditemuinya, yang menghentikan laju kapalnya, dan kemudian tenggelamlah ia.

Aku tertawa dalam hati, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja aku tak bisa menahan rasa geli di hatiku yang terus menggelitik. Geli karena, lagi-lagi aku menyadari bahwa dunia ini memang sangat kejam.

Aku mengelus perutku, mencumbu anakku yang entah keberapa dengan mengatakan, "Kau harus biasakan ini, nak," di dalam hatiku. Dua kali mengusapnya, aku menatap langit. Membuang nafas yang berbau rokok, aku terpekur dan berpikir mengenai masa depan janin di dalam perutku ini. Membayangkan tentang; bagaimana hidupnya jika sudah sembilan bulan umur kehamilanku. Akan kuberi nama siapa, dan aku mulai menebak-nebak jenis kelaminnya sebelum aku kemudian tertawa kembali dengan suara yang cukup keras dari sebelumnya. Menertawakan keputusan Tuhan yang dia berikan kepada jabang bayi ini.

.

Apakah bocah ini adalah yang minggu lalu terheran-heran menatapku?

Aku saling berbalas pandang pada seorang siswa rapi berbaju bagus—putih biru—dengan dasi biru yang mencekik lehernya. Di tangan kanannya, ada topi tergenggam, yang membuatku teringat bahwa hari ini hari senin.

Sepasang mata biru itu menggambarkan isi pikirannya yang seolah dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan di mataku, bocah ini terlihat memancarkan kecerdasan yang sangat berbanding terbalik denganku. Kulambaikan tangan padanya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dan tetap terpaku di tempat, menatapku. Seolah aku adalah salah satu makhluk asing bertaring yang baru kali itu pernah dia temukan. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan ekspresi takut, apalagi jijik di matanya. Mata itu masih sama, dalam. Memberikan seribu satu pertanyaan yang tak dia ucapkan oleh mulutnya. Seandainya aku orang pintar—atau minimal seorang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang—aku akan serta merta menjawab pertanyaan itu dan mengajaknya duduk berduaan denganku. Toh, bangku panjang ini hanya aku yang mendudukinya untuk sekarang.

Bunyi bel mengakhiri diam kami berdua. Dia buru-buru berbalik dan berlari cepat ke arah sekolah yang berada sekitar 5 meter dari tempatku berada. Satu-satunya sekolah yang ada di wilayah kumuh ini, yang umurnya sudah belasan tahun dan sudah mencetak berbagai macam jenis orang. Dari yang pedagang, sampai pengemis. Dari pengamen, sampai artis musiman. Aku tak pernah dengar ada alumni sekolah ini yang jadi mentri dan presiden, jadi aku mengecualikan dua profesi itu.

Aku salah satu hasil cetakan sekolah tersebut. Meskipun aku nyaris dikeluarkan ketika akan mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah, aku tetaplah seorang alumni. Aku memegang ijazah sekolah itu, dan aku pernah memakai almamater sekolah itu. Dan aku bangga pernah menjadi salah satu siswi yang menuntut ilmu di gedung yang sekarang beratap biru itu.

Aku berhenti memandangi tempat itu. Tubuhku berbalik, entah untuk kali yang keberapa aku menikmati pemandangan kotor sungai itu lagi. Sampahnya tidak berkurang dari yang minggu lalu, dan baunya masih sama, menyengat hidung. Aroma yang merupakan perpaduan antara bau deterjen, sabun mandi, sampo, makanan basi, kotoran manusia, hingga bangkai anjing. Aroma yang tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun yang masih ingin tinggal di tempat itu.

Aku mengelus perutku yang kosong. Menggigit bibirku pelan, dan berencana untuk kembali bekerja sore nanti. Aku kelaparan, dan uang di dompetku tersisa sepuluh ribu rupiah. Sudah dua minggu aku tak bekerja, dan beras di rumah sudah menipis. Kuakui, saat aku hanya bersantai-santai seperti ini, potensiku menghambur-hamburkan uang jauh lebih besar daripada saat aku bekerja. Aku makan jauh lebih banyak, dan rokok yang kuhisap pun menjadi tidak sedikit lagi.

Mengingat rokok, aku merogoh saku bajuku. Menaikkan kaki kanan ke atas bangku, aku menyulut rokok. Merasakan rasa manis di bibir yang kemudian aroma tembakau memasuki mulut, melewati tenggorokan dan masuk ke paru-paru.

Aku melihat bangkai anjing lewat di depanku, dan aku tidak jijik.

"Dunia ini memang kejam, eh?"

.

Dia datang lebih dulu dariku. Mendahului duduk di bangku yang biasanya menjadi tempatku berada setiap hari senin pagi. Duduk membelakangi sungai, dan ia terlihat gugup seraya mempermainkan topi birunya. Jujur saja, aku pun sedikit gelisah untuk tetap melangkahkan kaki dan turut duduk di sampingnya. Tapi, hei, itu kan memang singgasanaku sejak dulu. Kenapa memangnya jika ada bocah pirang itu yang sudah duluan di sana? Toh, selama ini aku pun tak keberatan dan selalu ikut menyesakkan diri jikalau bangku itu diduduki oleh banyak orang.

Sendal jepitku berdecit ketika aku berjalan. Biasanya aku tak pernah menyalakan rokok sebelum duduk di bangku, tapi sekarang aku sudah menghisapnya. Mengambil jarak dari si pirang, aku kemudian membiarkan pantatku santai di papan bangkunya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku, aku pun begitu. Dia sibuk dengan topinya, dan aku semakin cepat menghisap rokok dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Aku yang selalu dikenal anggun oleh rekan-rekan sekerjaku, oleh lawan-lawan kerjaku, dan bagi siapapun yang kenal baik denganku, kini tak kuasa menahan gugup.

Ini bukan kali pertama aku berdekatan orang pintar. Tapi, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bersama-sama seorang siswa SMP yang dilihat dari sisi mana pun orang akan mengakui bahwa dia kelak akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Sepatu bagusnya, bajunya yang putih bersih dan selalu wangi. Dan rambut pirang sebahunya yang selalu rapi tersisir.

Entah, dia anak ketua RT berapa.

"Aku selalu mengamatimu."

Tanpa mengatakan itu pun, aku sudah tahu, bocah.

"Ho? Kenapa?"

Aku kini menoleh padanya. Menunggu jawabannya yang terdengar kemudian, "Kau tidak sekolah? Kau teman Kak Krista? Aku pernah melihatmu bersama-sama dengannya."

"Ya, Krista dulu teman satu kelasku."

Aku berteman baik dengannya, tapi di tahun terakhir sekolah, aku membencinya. Dia meludahi aku ketika aku membutuhkan uluran tangan seseorang.

"Aku adik sepupu Kak Krista."

Aku tak ingin tahu. Aku tak lagi menatap wajah kekanakannya.

"Annie."

Kenapa pula aku harus menyebutkan namaku?

Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, tapi aku tidak penasaran. Kuposisikan diri menghadap sungai, sementara dia menatap jalan di belakangku. Lututnya naik turun, dia gerakkan, "Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Aku tidak sekolah lagi."

"Tidak melanjutkan SMA? Kenapa?"

"Aku malas." Aku bohong. Aku mengelus perutku lagi yang kosong.

"Kenapa?"

Dia selalu bertanya. Dengan nada yang semakin menyuarakan keheranan tak terhingga.

"Karena dunia ini kejam."

"Ke—" Bel terdengar. Dia berdiri dengan cepat, dan menghadap padaku dan aku menoleh kepadanya. Dan katanya sebelum lari, "Aku Armin."

Dia meninggalkanku yang masih di posisi sama ketika aku menatap matanya.

Sungguh, aku tak ingin tahu.

.

Minggu ini dia duduk lagi di bangkuku. Ketika melihatnya dari kejauhan, aku tidak menghentikan langkahku dan terus berjalan hingga sampai, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Kali ini sedikit lebih dekat dari minggu kemarin. Saat aku lalu di depannya, kucium aroma parfum yang wangi.

"Kau dapat salam dari Kak Krista."

Dia pasti menanyai tentang aku pada gadis itu.

"Salam kembali."

"Juga pada anakmu."

Aku mengelus perutku yang kosong. "Dia mati." Lagi.

Armin diam. Aku juga sama. Aku menatap ke jalan dimana banyak orang yang lalu lalang, dia memandang ke depan, entah apa. Beberapa orang menatapku dan Armin dengan heran, tapi kemudian berusaha tidak mengacuhkan.

"Kak Krista sibuk dengan persiapan ujian nasionalnya."

"Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang."

Aku meliriknya lewat ekor mataku. Baru kusadari dia memakai topi birunya, dan dasinya sedikit tidak mencekik seperti diminggu yang telah lalu.

Ketika aku dulu masih sekolah, aku jarang memakai dengan rapi dasiku. Tapi seragamku selalu rapi. Rok biru dan kemeja putihku selalu wangi dan disetrika. Rambutku disanggul biasa ke belakang atau diuraikan kadang-kadang. Aku sangat cantik. Seperti Krista.

Aku mengikuti trend, Krista juga. Kuturunkan rokku hingga sebatas pinggang, kupakai ikat pinggang bergesper besar, dan kulipit rokku. Krista juga. Kupakai kemeja kekecilan, dan selalu kulipat bagian lengannya, Krista juga. Aku selalu berdandan sebelum ke sekolah, Krista juga. Aku populer, Krista juga. Aku punya pacar, Krista tidak.

"Kau seharusnya berhenti bekerja. Kau harus sekolah."

"Kau mau membiayai hidupku?"

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Aku tidak lagi menatap ke depan. Kepalaku menunduk sebentar, lalu menatap langit, "Mereka mati," lalu menatap ke arah Armin.

Dia terlalu manis sebagai seorang anak lelaki, namun kecerdasan dan pola pikirnya terlampau maju untuk seorang perempuan. Dia balas tatapanku, dan aku terpekur dalam hati menyadari mata setenang lautan miliknya. Dia tersenyum pilu padaku, "Hidupmu pasti susah. Kau sudah makan?"

Dia menurunkan tas yang dia sandang di bahunya, mengambil bekal makanannya dan menyodorkannya padaku, "Untukmu."

Ragu-ragu, tanganku mengulur, meraih box berwarna merah muda tersebut. Bukankah ini bekal untuknya?

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil terus menatap kotak makanan yang kini ada di pangkuanku. Sesekali aku melirik Armin, dan tiba-tiba dia berkata, "Aku akan makan siang di kantin. Ibu juga sudah memberiku uang."

"Terima kasih."

Aku tidak biasa berterima kasih kepada orang. Tapi, aku harus mengatakan kata itu kepada bocah ini. Padahal, Armin bukan satu-satunya orang yang pernah berbaik hati memberiku bantuan atau makanan.

Dia berdiri ketika mendengar bel berbunyi dari sekolahnya. Mengatakan, "Sampai jumpa," sebelum dia berlari ke arah gerbang di mana ada seorang guru berteriak-teriak kepada para siswa yang berlarian menuju tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Aku terus mengiringi kepergian Armin hingga dia masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dan perlahan-lahan, aku berkeinginan untuk memiliki anak seperti dia. Berbudi luhur dan cerdas. Keinginan yang tak pernah sekalipun pernah terlintas di pikiranku.

Aku lupa, sejak beberapa menit lalu, aku melupakan perutku. Dan kini kuelus kembali perutku yang kosong sembari menatap box merah muda di tanganku.

Aku juga ingin anakku nanti kuberi box ini ketika dia berangkat sekolah.

Aku ingin.

Tapi, bisakah aku?

.

Aku mengembalikan box merah mudanya ketika bertemu seminggu kemudian. Kuisi dengan kue sus di dalamnya, kue buatanku sendiri. Dan dia berterima kasih kepadaku dengan senyuman gembira menghiasi wajah anak-anaknya. Aku tidak membalas dan hanya bergumam kecil.

Pagi ini aku tak merokok. Karena Armin mengatakan aku seharusnya tidak boleh membunuh diriku sendiri. Aku juga tidak merokok ketika bocah pirang itu meninggalkanku sendirian di bangku seperti dulu. Aku menatap sungai di depanku, bertanya-tanya, apakah aku bisa memiliki masa depan yang tak suram?

Aku mengelus perutku. Perlahan turun ke bawahnya.

Aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. Masa depanku sudah tergambar jelas sejak tiga tahun lalu. Ketika kelulusanku di SMP dulu. Saat pacarku terpaksa seatap denganku agar tidak mempermalukan orang tuanya.

Aku benci keterpaksaan dari orang lain. Aku pergi darinya. Kubunuh anaknya. Dan ketika aku pulang lagi, rumah kami sudah kosong. Dia menggelayut di dada yang lain. Meninggalkan satu cincin tak berteman di gubuk kumuh yang terpaksa dia bangun untukku.

Aku menyesal membunuh anaknya. Kini aku sendirian. Di dalam kelambu yang selalu dimasuki banyak orang yang meminta sedikit gigitan dariku. Masa depanku takkan bisa berubah. Aku bisa memastikan itu dengan pesimisme yang menumpuk di dalam pikiranku. Pola hidupku yang sama dan selalu terulang. Kelambu, menjerit, dan membunuh. Hanya itu-itu saja.

.

Ini malam minggu, dan aku siap untuk kembali pergi bekerja sebelum kedatangan tamu. Krista dan ketua RT 31 beserta istrinya, Pak Irvin dan Bu Hanji.

Aku ditatap dalam-dalam oleh dua orang bermartabat di depanku. Kami hanya duduk diam di atas karpet yang ujungnya robek di gigit tikus. Aku tidak menyediakan air dan camilan, karena aku tak punya.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai tujuan mereka bertamu ke rumah kecilku. Aku juga tak menanyakannya. Bu Hanji yang kutahu sangat ramah dan selalu disukai semua orang karena pembawaannya yang memang menyenangkan pun turut sunyi, berbeda seperti yang digosipkan oleh orang-orang kebanyakan.

Aku menatap mata cemerlang Krista yang kini memandang tak suka kepadaku. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, menghampiriku dan kemudian menamparku. Dua orang bermartabat di depanku tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan hanya menonton Krista yang kembali menampar pipi kiriku. Pelupuk matanya digenangi sedikit air, dan dia berteriak padaku, "Jangan berani mendekati adikku lagi!"

Aku menunduk, tiga orang tamuku pergi tanpa perlu kuantarkan hingga ke pintu. Aku tak tahu isi hatiku sekarang seperti apa. Sakit? Mungkin. Perih? Bisa jadi. Sesak? Entahlah.

Kepalaku pusing. Dan aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja malam ini. Tiduran di karpet yang sama dimana aku menyambut tamuku tadi. Tidak mengganti gaunku, tidak melepaskan anting-antingku. Aku lelap dalam tangis. Mengorek luka yang tak tipis. Menendang mimpi yang sudah lama habis.

.

Aku tak mengingat nama hari lagi. Aku juga lupa hari ini hari apa.

Bibirku merah, siap dikucup. Gaunku indah, sayang selalu berakhir di tanah. Padahal aku sedikit menyukainya. Aku tak membawa handphone karena aku tidak punya. Dan aku duduk-duduk di atas karpet sambil menunggu panggilan bagi semua orang yang biasanya terdengar setiap senja. Panggilan bagi banyak orang yang taat, pun bagi para pendosa.

Aku mengelus perutku lagi. Kalau tidak salah, sudah berhari-hari yang lalu aku membunuh lagi. Membunuh adik dari anaknya mantan pacarku. Entah adiknya yang ke berapa, aku tidak peduli dan tidak menghitung.

Aku menatap jejeran bekas kotak rokok yang ada di atas pintu. Aku sengaja menaruhnya di sana sejak pertama kali aku merokok hingga entah berapa minggu, bulan, atau mungkin tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah lama berhenti karena nasihat seseorang. Seseorang yang dilarang oleh Krista untuk kudekati padahal aku tidak mendekatinya.

Aku mendengar pintu diketuk. Aku merasa de javu. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin Krista lagi.

Aku malas membuka pintu, jadi kubiarkan bunyi ketukan melayang di awang-awang tanpa balasan. Dan ketukan itu semakin nyaring dan cepat. Aku bosan, dan membukanya dengan enggan. Sebelum menyadari dan mengenali siapa tamuku kali ini, aku merasakan panas di pipi kananku. Panas dan perih. Dan aku membelalak tak percaya.

"Kupikir kau wanita yang tangguh."

Aku tidak kenal suara itu, tapi aku tahu siapa yang berbicara.

Aku menunduk, dan diam. Menatap sepatu bagus yang selalu menyembunyikan kakinya. Dia kini jauh lebih besar dariku.

Berapa? Berapa usianya sekarang? Dan, berapa usiaku sekarang? Berapa tahun sudah lewat sebenarnya?

Aku dihujani kertas-kertas persegi panjang berwarna merah. Suaranya terdengar pilu ketika dia berteriak, "Berapa? Memangnya berapa uang yang kau perlukan? Katakan padaku? Berapa uang yang ayah dan ibuku berikan kepadamu?"

Aku semula tidak berani menatap ke depan, tapi saat ini aku melakukannya. Menatap mata samuderanya yang berkilat penuh kekesalan dan amarah yang seperti lama terbendung di sana. Tangannya memegang koper yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk menyimpan uang-uangnya.

Dia berkata lagi. Kini tidak berteriak, "Aku mau membiayai hidupmu. Aku mau. Kau pernah minta jawabanku tentang itu kan? Aku mau."

Aku lupa bahwa aku tadi berdandan sangat lama. Dan kini dandanan itu harus hancur. Kubiarkan tersapu karena air dan kemeja cokelat bagusnya. Kubiarkan hilang semuanya. Hilang. Beserta pedih dan perih.

.::END::.

**Author's Note:**

> Jujur, saat mempublikasikan ini di sini saya rada kagok... Adakah yang bersedia ngajarin saya.... :'))


End file.
